A Convention to Remember
by ChocolateBar2013
Summary: Panda goes to a superhero convention. He expected to just return with merchandise, but he found much more there...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, guys, writer's block has had a death grip on me as of late and I was only just able to break free. I hope you enjoy this!**

We Bare Bears Fanfiction: Chapter 1

It was morning as usual in the Bear Cave-the boys had just had breakfast and were leaving the house in their usual Stack-Grizzly, the eldest, on top, Panda, the middle child, and then Ice Bear, the youngest, on the bottom. Panda was on his phone checking his dating profile, as usual, while Grizz was greeting everyone he saw. Ice Bear remained silent. When the bears arrived at the grocery store, they broke the stack and went inside.

 **ONE GROCERY RUN LATER**

Panda left, holding their only grocery bag in his teeth. On their way home, the Bears saw their best friend Chloe with her parents.

"Hey, Chloe! Over here!" Grizz exclaimed.

Chloe saw the Bears and ran to them, her parents following her.

The Bears broke the stack again and Panda took the grocery bag out of his teeth.

"Guys! Nice to see you! Chloe exclaimed while hugging Panda and Grizz and sharing their special handshake with Ice Bear.

"Aww, nice to see you too, Chloe!" Panda happily replied.

Ice Bear and Mr. and Mrs. Park have a brief conversation in Korean before they are interrupted by a reminder on Panda's phone.

Panda gasped. "I almost forgot, the superhero convention is today! Sorry, Chloe, we'll have to talk to you later!"

"Bye, guys!" Chloe said, waving to her friends.

The bears waved back as they rushed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry these chapters are so short guys I'm still trying to break writer's block. You'll see longer chaps once it's broken. By the way I have braces now! :D**

Chapter 2

The minute the bears got home, Panda rushed inside to double check that he had everything he needed:

Toothbrush

Mr. Penguin

Contacts

Glasses (just in case)

Epi-Pen

Earbuds

Wallet

Convention ticket and lanyard

Wonder Woman costume

Picture of him and his bros

Hotel information

Handmade creations to sell

Phone charger

Money

Panda managed to double and triple check his packing list just in time for the dinner bell.

"Coming!"

Panda entered the kitchen to find that his younger brother had made him and Grizz the same meals he made them the day they took him for granted.

After eating, Panda hugged his bros and hailed a taxi to the airport to Miami, Florida, where the convention would be taking place.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know these updates are coming a little quick, but I want to write as much of this story as I can before writer's block hits.**

Chapter 3

Panda arrived at the airport and entered after thanking and paying the driver. After going through security, he went to the waiting area.

He played a game on his phone to keep his boredom at bay when he got a text from Chloe.

"(Hey, Pan-Pan! How are you?)"

"(Good. Airport security took longer than usual though cause they had to pat me down really slowly and gentler than everyone else cause I'm ticklish.)"

Chloe reacted with a laughing emoji.

"(Yeah, it was pretty funny. :P How are the guys?)"

"(They're good! They actually wanna Skype you to check up on you.)"

Panda smiled. He had to admit, he had the best brothers a panda could ask for.

His thoughts were interrupted by the Skype call Chloe had told him about.

"Hey, bros!" Panda happily greeted.

" _Hey, buddy! Just wanted to see how our little Pan-Pan is doing."_

 _"Ice Bear hopes security didn't give Panda too much trouble."_

"Hey, Grizz! I'm fine! Don't worry, little bro, with how ticklish I am, it was actually more the other way around! They had to pat me down slower and gentler than everyone else so they had to pull me aside so there wouldn't be a hold up."

 _"Well, at least you're waiting for your plane now."_

Grizz yawns.

 _"Sorry about that, buddy. I think I'll turn in now so I'm gonna let you go. Bye, Panda! Love you!"_

"Bye Grizz! Bye, Little Bro! Bye Chloe! Love you guys!"

Panda blew them all kisses and then hung up.

He heard his flight being announced, and grabbed all his luggage.

Or did he….?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a roll with these chapters!** **J** **4 in the same day?! What?! Woohoo! I hope this story is making you as happy as I am! By the way, one scene in the story may or may not have been inspired by H2O: Just Add Water or that one scene from Shush Ninjas (worst episode)**

Chapter 4

Panda sat down in his assigned seat and got comfortable. He charged his phone using the outlet built into the area between the armrests and picked a movie to watch, plugging his headset into the provided earphone jack.

He was about 15 minutes into episode one of a TV show about 3 teen mermaids trying to keep their powers a secret (which, admittedly, he was liking.) When his attention was brought to a flight attendant at the front of the plane performing the safety tutorial.

Panda was on episode 2 when another stewardess offered him peanuts.

"Peanuts, dear?"

"No thank you, I'm allergic."

"Ok!"

That interaction reminded Panda to check for his Epi-Pen only to realize he had forgotten it at the airport!

Panda paused the episode he was watching and tried not to panic. Soon enough, he fell asleep.

 _Panda was walking across a boardwalk when he came across Delphinus, the magical island from the TV series he was just introduced to. He was magically transported to the moon pool, where he saw the full moon directly above it. Taking his chance, Panda jumped into the moon pool. Lo and behold, just like the 3 teenagers, Panda had a pretty green tail. He was officially a merbear. Panda swam back to the Bear Cave. To his horror, he found Grizz and Ice glaring at him, the eldest holding his Epi-Pen._

 _Ice Bear helped Panda out of the water and into a wheelchair. He wheels Panda inside._

 _Grizz is seen at the kitchen table. The chairs are organized interrogation style; Panda's chair was covered in towels._

 _Ice helped Panda into the chair, where he dried off and turned back into a panda._

" ** _HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR EPI-PEN?_** _" Grizz yelled._

 _"I'm sorry!" Panda apologized, tears forming in his eyes. "I-I was in such a rush, and I didn't want to miss my flight-"_

 _Grizz slammed his paw on the table as a means of interruption._

 _"_ _ **I CANT BELIEVE YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THAT STUPID CONVENTION THAN YOUR PERSONAL SAFETY!"**_

 _"No, I didn't mean it like that! Please don't yell at me!" Panda started to cry._

"Sir, wake up! Wake up, please!"

Panda felt the stewardess from earlier shaking his shoulders and woke up with a start.

"Where am I?!" Panda panicked, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"It's ok, sir, you're on a plane." The stewardess, whose nametag said 'Cindy' reassured. She removed some napkins from her pocket and offered them to Panda.

Panda sniffed. "Thank you, Cindy." He wiped his tears and blew his nose.

"You're welcome, dear. What's this about a forgotten Epi-Pen?"

Panda explained.

"Luckily for you, there'll be a pharmacy in the hotel you're staying at, so as long as you have your paperwork, you can buy a new one!"

Panda remembered that Ice Bear had snuck his prescriptions inside his wallet just in case.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered! My little brother packed my prescriptions in my wallet just in case!" Panda smiled.

"What's your name, dear?" Cindy asked.

"I'm Panda."

"That's a nice name. Want some warm water, Panda?"

Panda sniffed and nodded.

Cindy left to fulfill his request, and Panda continued to watch his episode.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cindy arrived with Panda's warm water. He thanked her, drank it, and fell asleep. Cindy watched Panda sleep to make sure he didn't have another nightmare. Once satisfied, she continued to push her cart and satisfy the other guests.

There was a couple seated to Panda's right who were watching Panda the whole time.

"Are you sure that poor honeybun will be ok, dear?" the wife asked her husband.

"He'll be fine, Lindsay. Nightmares happen to everyone." Gerald, her husband replied.

"If you say so, Gerald…."

 **(A/N: Credit to normanieves213 (who has been a MASSIVE help) for this next part)**

 _Panda was at the convention wearing his Wonder Woman costume. He left his table momentarily to grab himself a bite to eat. Making sure everything was secure and away from thieving eyes, Panda walked over to the sushi stand when he passed by Wonder Woman's autograph table._

 _"Hi, there!"_

 _Panda paused and looked around, wondering where the voice had come from._

 _"To your right!"_

 _Panda looked to his right to see…Wonder Woman herself!_

 _Wonder Woman was Panda's favourite superhero!_

 _"Nice costume you've got there, pal."_

 _Panda blushed. "O-Oh, thank- "_

Panda woke up.

"Sorry to wake you, Panda, but would you like something to eat?"

"Of course, but nothing with meat, please. I'm vegetarian."

"As you wish, dear." Cindy replied.

Panda unplugged his phone, which was now at 100%, just in time for it to ring and vibrate. It was Chloe.

Panda didn't know whether or not it was ok to answer your phone on a plane, so he decided he'd rather learn the easy way over the hard way.

"Excuse me, Cindy?"

Another stewardess walked over.

"Cindy's busy right now, but my name is Katherine and I'd be happy to answer any of your questions! So what's on your mind, sir?"

"Well, my best friend is calling and I'm not sure whether or not I can answer it…."

"Unfortunately, sir, we can't let you answer your phone while on the airplane. Does your phone have airplane mode?" Katherine asked.

"Well, yes, but I've never needed it before. I-I don't even know what it does..." Panda replied in embarrassment.

"Airplane Mode is a feature that disables Wi-Fi connection and cell phone service. You can still play some games though as long as they don't require Internet connection." Katherine informed.

"Oh, thank you!" Panda activates it, part of him feeling bad for ignoring Chloe's call.

"You're welcome! Don't hesitate to call any of us if you need anything." Katherine replied.

Panda's ears popped. He was in so much pain that he cried a little bit.

 _"How do flight attendants put up with their ears popping every single day?!"_

Cindy came back with Panda's Caesar salad when she saw him crying.

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked, drying his eyes.

"My ears!" Panda cried.

"Here, eat. It'll help with the pain." Cindy suggested, taking a forkful of the salad and popping it in Panda's mouth.

Panda chewed and, sure enough, the pain was gone! He swallowed, thanked Cindy, and kept eating.

 **HOURS LATER-THE NEXT DAY**

Panda awoke to the Captain announcing that they will be landing soon. He gathered his things, making sure he had everything this time.

When the plane landed on the runway, everyone left in an orderly fashion.

Once he had collected his bag at Baggage Claim, Panda made a beeline for the hotel for he was staying for the duration of the convention.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Panda got his key from the receptionist, unlocked the door to his room, unpacked his phone so he could call his bros.

Panda started to dial, but then realized it would be a longs distance call, so he reconsidered.

 _"Maybe if I raise enough money from selling some of my artwork, I'll buy myself a laptop after getting a new Epi-Pen."_ Panda thought.

After unpacking everything else, Panda went to the pharmacy to buy himself a new Epi-Pen.

When he arrived at the pharmacy, he was greeted by a blast of air conditioning, and the ring of a bell.

 **ONE AWKWARD PURCHASE LATER**

Panda is back in his hotel room, and is surfing the internet on his phone while laying on his bed.

His phone rings, and it's Chloe.

"Hi, Chloe! Sorry I couldn't answer earlier, I was on my plane and- "Panda apologized.

 _"No, no, it's ok! I know you can't answer your phone on the plane."_ Chloe reassured.

"How are my brothers?" Panda asked.

 _"They really miss you! They say the cave feels emptier without you. Ice is cooking and Grizz is watching videos on YouTube to take his mind off it. But don't let that stop you from enjoying yourself at this convention, ok? I have to go; my mom is calling me for lunch! Bye, Panda!"_ Chloe responded.

"Bye Chloe!"

Panda hung up.

 _"Lunch sounds like a good idea, actually."_ Panda thought.

Panda walked to a local Burger King and ordered takeout.

After eating, he walked back to his hotel rooms and was so tired from the flight that he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Woohoo, back on my roll! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 7

 **NEXT MORNING-FIRST DAY OF CONVENTION**

Panda woke up to his phone's built in alarm clock. He went to the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth, and inserted his contacts.

He ate breakfast and changed into his Wonder Woman costume only to discover a mysterious package on his bed….

Panda saw that his name was on it, but there was no return address. Not wanting to reject the surprise present, Panda carefully opened the box to find the latest laptop!

Panda had wanted that laptop ever since he saw it in the merchandise window of a computer store back in San Francisco and now it was finally in his paws!

Panda opened the laptop and was about to set it up when he saw a sticky note on the front of the laptop.

 _Happy Birthday, Panda! Hope you enjoy your gift! -Chloe_

Panda had happy tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Chloe had remembered his birthday when he was too caught up in the excitement of the convention to remember it!

Panda knew that when he went to the convention, he had to buy Chloe something amazing.

The question was, what?

 **A/N: The mysterious package idea was given to me by** **normanieves213.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Panda had just finished setting up his new laptop and transferring the pictures from his phone when his phone reminded him that the convention would be starting soon.

Panda packed his essentials for the convention, hid his new laptop from prying eyes, grabbed his hotel key, and set off for the convention.

 **AT THE CONVENTION**

Panda couldn't believe it-the convention was more amazing than he had ever hoped.

There were autograph booths, vendor booths, you name it.

Panda set up his table. He decided to text Chloe while he waited.

"(OMG thank you so much for the laptop!)" Panda thanked.

"(Aww, you're welcome, Panda. Grizz has told me you wanted it, so since it was your birthday, I decided to grab it for you.)" Chloe replied.

"(Honestly, I legit got so caught up in the convention I forgot about my own birthday. DX)" Panda confessed.

"(Aww, that's ok, you were excited! Have a great birthday, Panda!)" Chloe replied.

"(Thank you, I will!)"

"Excuse me?"

Panda looked up to see someone dressed like Super-Man at his table.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Are you xPanPan1130x on DeviantArt? My little sister is a big fan of your work and since she couldn't make it today, I thought I'd buy her something."

"Yes, I am! How sweet of you! What does your little sister like?"

"She LOVES your anime drawings."

"Oh, well, in that case, how about I draw her?" Panda suggested.

"That would be amazing! Here's a picture of her." The man took his phone out and scrolled for a bit before finding the picture he wanted.

After the transaction was complete, the idea as to how to repay Chloe for his gift hit him-He would draw her something!

It would have to wait until later, though, because right now there was money to be made and fun to be had!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if I get anything about conventions wrong I've never been to one before**

Chapter 9

Lunchtime drew near, and Panda was hungry. He decided to close his table for now and go buy himself something to eat.

Panda went to one of the restaurants to buy himself a salad.

He was about to go back to his table to eat it when he saw the karaoke booth.

He went over to check it out just in time to see a woman dressed as Miraculous Ladybug on stage.

Then, she began singing…

Another day, I don't know why

He looks my way, and I get so shy

So insecure all in myself

'till someone says they need my help

Oh, oh, oh, yeah, they'll never know

Oh, oh, oh, 'cause I'm unstoppable

Oh, oh, oh, and when it's time to go

That's when I become...

Ref:

Miraculous, simply the best

Up to the test, when things go wrong

Miraculous, yeah, I got this

I gotta confess, I feel so strong...

I'm watching him, he looks at me

We know our names, not our identities

He's super cool, he's really fast

And he knows how, how to make me laugh

Oh, oh, oh, he's got me spinning round

Oh, oh, oh, my feet are off the ground

Oh, oh, oh, and when it's time to go

That's when I become..

Ref:

Miraculous, simply the best

Up to the test, when things go wrong

Miraculous, yeah, I got this

I gotta confess, I feel so strong

Miraculous, simply the best

Up to the test, when things go wrong

Miraculous, yeah, I got this

I gotta confess, I feel so strong

(x2)

*holds note* Miraculous...

The singer was met with an uproar of applause and cheering after her singing while Panda was too awestruck to move.

 _"That was the most beautiful voice I ever heard…I have to meet her!"_

Panda tried to find the mysterious singer after the performance, but couldn't maneuver through the massive crowd. He decided to give up on his pursuit for now and eat his lunch before it got cold.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Panda finished his salad and properly disposed of the garbage. Lunch break was over, so he knew he would start getting customers again. He wasn't worried-after all; he did have a lot of prints to sell.

A woman dressed as the Green Lantern walked past his table and just stood in awe-She didn't know a panda could have that much talent!

"Hi, there! Would you like to buy something?"

The woman ran over.

"I'll buy everything!"

Panda was shocked-Why did this patron want to buy everything?

But he wasn't complaining- after all, if he sold everything right now, he would have more time to enjoy the convention, draw Chloe's gift, and possibly, buy something for his bros with the money!

But, then again, he wasn't sure that was allowed.

"Um, I'd love to sell you everything, but I'm not sure that's allowed. This is my first convention and I'm not familiar with all the rules yet." Panda explained.

"Oh no, don't worry, its fine!" She reassured.

"Ok, but are you sure you can afford all this?" Panda asked.

"Don't worry about it!"

Once everything was sold, Panda was both relieved and confused. Now that everything was sold, he could finally properly enjoy the convention and had enough money to surprise his brothers with presents, and he could finally work on Chloe's. However, was it fair that he sold his whole booth so quickly-or allowed, for that matter?

Panda's train of thought was derailed when he bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He apologized.

"No, it's my fault, I should've been watching where I was going."

Panda helped the person up, and then he saw her-The Miraculous Ladybug cosplayer with the gorgeous voice!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Panda couldn't believe it was really her!

"I-It's you! The girl with at the karaoke booth with the gorgeous voice!" Panda recognized.

The woman blushed. No one had ever called her singing voice gorgeous before.

"Thank you Panda, but I wouldn't call my singing voice gorgeous….." She replied, embarrassed.

"No, don't be embarrassed! You were great! Wait a minute-Cindy?!"

"Yep, its me! Remember on the plane when I comforted you after your nightmare and told you that I knew there was a pharmacy close to the hotel? This was how I knew!"

"Oh my gosh this is awesome! Where're you from?" Panda asked.

"San Francisco." Cindy replied.

"I'm from San Francisco!" Panda excitedly replied. "We should totally come home together! I can introduce you to my bros and we can all become friends and-"

Panda was interrupted by Cindy gently pressing a finger to his lips.

"I know you're excited to see me, I'm excited to see you too, but we're starting to gather an audience."

Panda looked around to find Cindy correct, and blushed.

"Hey, it's ok. Wait a minute-don't you have a booth?" Cindy questioned.

"Yeah, but I sold everything in one shot." Panda explained.

"Oh, ok. I've done that before." Cindy confessed. Want to explore the convention together?"

"Of course!" Panda accepted.

The two strolled along side by side to enjoy the first day of the convention while they still could.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When everything was said and done, Panda and Cindy walked back to the hotel and their respective rooms, both of them holding several shopping bags.

 _"Little bro is gonna love his new cookbook."_ Panda thought.

 _"Panda is an amazing guy, buying gifts for his brothers. He even drew something for their best friend! Whoever ends up with him will be the luckiest girl in the world."_ Cindy thought.

They entered the hotel and took the elevator. Cindy got off at the 12th floor, while Panda got off at the 16th.

Panda unlocked the door to Room 16-B and went inside. He placed his multiple shopping bags on and around the armchair near his desk, flopped onto his bed, and, after putting his phone on charge, immediately fell asleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING-SECOND AND FINAL DAY OF THE CONVENTION**

Panda woke up, performed his morning routine, and then headed to the convention.

He was stopped by a staff member.

"Sir, have you seen a woman named Cindy Morgan?" He asked.

"Uh, I know a Cindy, but I'm not sure that's her you're talking about." Panda replied.

The staff member looked both ways frantically, and then dragged Panda to the men's room.

"I saw you two together. You may not know this, but she's one of the biggest names in music. She works as a stewardess for JFK airport on the side."

Everything about their first encounter was starting to make sense, but one thing was still confusing him.

"How do you know all that?"

"I'm her brother, Darryl Morgan." Darryl confessed.

"Wait a minute-How come you requested that picture for Cindy if she was going to be here?"

"She told us she wasn't going to make it because he couldn't get the time off work, but I guess she managed to pull a couple strings. She surprised me too."

"But she's way too nice to be a celebrity!" Panda reasoned.

"Not all celebrities are jerks like Nom-Nom, Panda. I have to go. See you around!"

Panda decided to put his interaction with Darryl behind and texted Cindy.

"(Where are you?)"

"(Remember where your stand used to be? Around there.)" Cindy replied.

Panda walked over and found Cindy.

 **ONE BUSY DAY LATER**

Panda and Cindy had agreed to pack up and meet at the lobby so they could fly home together. Once Panda was satisfied that he had everything, he walked over to the elevator, and pressed the button for the 1st floor.

He saw Cindy at the lobby desk turning in her key and did the same.

Cindy hailed a cab and they spoke on the ride to the airport.

 **AT THE AIRPORT**

"Is it just me, or do the weirdest conversations take place in the back of taxis?" Panda commented with a giggle.

"It's not just you, trust me." Cindy replied.

They entered and did all the necessary airport procedures.

They boarded the plane, and sat down.

 **TIMESKIP**

Panda and Cindy hugged, and went their separate ways, promising to keep in touch.

It was at that moment that Panda knew he hadn't just received tons of merchandise and a new laptop at this convention-he had also made a new friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Panda entered the cave and turned on the light.

All of a sudden, Chloe, Grizz, and Ice Bear jumped out from behind the couch.

" **SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME, PANDA!** " They all exclaimed happily.

"Aww, you guys.." Panda had tears of joy in his eyes. He had just had the best weekend of his life, and returning to a surprise like this just made it better.

"It's ok, you're home now…everything's fine." Grizz comforted, pulling his brother in for a hug.

It quickly became a group hug, however, as Ice and Chloe joined in.

Once Panda calmed down, he showed Grizz, Ice, and Chloe their gifts.

For Ice, a cookbook.

For Grizz, the latest videogame.

And for Chloe, a picture of the Bears in their signature stack, but with Chloe on top of Grizz.

The three of them thanked Panda for their gifts by hugging him again.

 **TIMESKIP**

After the party was said and done, Chloe and the Bears could be found sleeping on the couch.

Mr. and Mrs. Park entered the Bear Cave, concerned that Chloe hadn't come home, only to find her sleeping in Panda's arms.

Mr. Park picked Chloe up, and the married couple walked home.

Panda thought that meeting Cindy, his birthday present, and the wonderful surprise party his brothers had thrown for him definitely made this a convention to remember.

 **END**


End file.
